


Aizen's Folly

by Ariana Deralte (ArianaDeralte), ArianaDeralte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, General, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaDeralte/pseuds/Ariana%20Deralte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaDeralte/pseuds/ArianaDeralte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Aizen add a sun to Hueco Mundo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aizen's Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

"Why do you think Aizen-sama put in a sun?" asked Nnoitra, shading his eye from the unaccustomed light. "It's not like we need it."

"It is not our place to question Aizen-sama's will," said Zommari. Even so, he ran his hand along one side of his mohawk, brushing off sweat from the heat of the sun.

"This is horrible. Horrible!" Aaroniero was tilting sideways so he was standing in Yammy's shadow, despite the fact that his mask and clothing protected every inch of Aaroniero's body from the hated sun.

"You wouldn't have to worry about the sunlight without a head," growled Grimmjow. He reached for his sword, but Aaroniero slipped behind Yammy, so Grimmjow's blow hit Yammy instead. Yammy blinked, then retaliated.

Barragan sighed, as the two arrancar squared off. "Sunlight would hurt a hollow, but it doesn't hurt us. Aizen knows this."

"You think he's testing us?" asked Nnoitra.

Barragan nodded. "The strong survive."

* * *

Gin was slouched against a pillar in the inner sanctum. "Never liked sunlight much. Shadows are much more fun."

Aizen's hand went up to adjust non-existent glasses, then jerked back down again. "Do you know what a folly is, Gin?"

"A mistake?"

"When it comes to architecture, it means an extravagant structure built as a conversation piece," said Aizen.

"You built the sun so we'd talk about it?" asked Gin.

"Yes."

Gin's permanent smirk grew a little wider. "So it wasn't to grow that garden I saw you planting earlier? Pretty flowers."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Not another word, Gin."

Had Gin's eyes been open, they'd have been twinkling. "Of course, Aizen-sama. Every man has his hobbies."

Aizen waited until the other man had left before sighing. It was a pity Gin's hobbies were teasing and slaughtering people. Gardening was much healthier.


End file.
